Seven Years Later! Starting Today, Gohan is a High School Student
is the ninety-ninth episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai, and the first episode of the series return in 2014. This episode first aired in Japan on April 6, 2014. Its original American airdate was January 7, 2017. Summary Seven years have passed since the battle with Cell, and Gohan, now a high school student, begins commuting to Orange Star High School in Satan City. But he comes across a bank robbery in the city, and takes care of the robbers after becoming Super Saiyan. His Super Saiyan form becomes known as the "Golden-Haired Warrior" and rumors spread. Attending school, Gohan becomes classmates with Mr. Satan's daughter, Videl. Gohan tries to be inconspicuous in order to hide his true identity, but he stands out in gym class, and instead becomes the center of attention. After school, Gohan consults Bulma on how to hide his identity. Bulma creates a watch-shaped transformation item to conceal Gohan's identity. Trivia *The last broadcast episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai aired on March 27, 2011, leaving a three-year gap between the broadcast of the ending of the Cell arc and the beginning of the Majin Buu arc. This three-year gap on Fuji TV was filled by Toriko, a series based on Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro's shonen manga about gourmet eating which ran for 147 episodes. *For the Funimation Dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, there is an almost 4-year gap between the final episode of the Cell Games Saga and the 1st episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga. *Besides a single shot of Son Gohan defeating Cell in the recap at the beginning of the episode, there were no re-animated scenes in this episode. *The footage used in the first phase of Dragon Ball Kai (Saiyan to Cell arcs) was scanned and remastered by Q-TEC, whereas the footage of the Majin Buu arc has been scanned and remastered internally by Toei Animation. Because of this, the "neo-classic" animation used to re-shoot certain scenes is absent; the footage in the Buu saga also has a noticeable green tint for reasons unknown. *Unlike the first 98 episodes, episode 99 and beyond were presented in 16:9 picture format instead of 4:3 picture format on Adult Swim's Toonami block. *In the Funimation dub, Kyle Hebert replaces Colleen Clinkenbeard for the voice of Gohan, due to having the character grown-up. *Outside of Japan, the Buu Saga of Kai was now known as Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters. Scenes Cut from Japanese Airing of Kai Starting from episode 99, scenes from the Japanese run of Kai were cut. Due to constraints allotted by Fuji TV, the already produced 69 episode Majin Buu Saga needed to be cut down to fit within a year’s broadcast time. Toei obliged and went back to the cutting room floor, creating two distinctly separate versions of the Majin Buu Saga with differing episode counts. The international version of the series remained as it was originally produced and began being distributed in international markets in June 2014 shortly after the shortened Japanese series began its broadcast in Japan. This resulted in the total Japanese total episode count lasting 159 episodes, and the international total episode count lasting 167 episodes. These are a list of scenes cut from Kai in Japan. *Most of all the flashback scenes with the narrator, including Goku's battle against Freeza and most of the Cell Games events, were cut. Only Gohan using his Kamehameha to finally defeat Cell was shown. *The part where Gohan's teacher talks highly regarding his high grades in almost every subject, causing the students to pout and for him to tell them to be more motivated after Gohan was cut. References Site Navigation ca:Episodi 99 (BDZ Kai) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai episodes Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai